Breast reconstruction with a tissue expander (TE) is currently the most common technique used for breast reconstruction. Typically immediately after the female has a mastectomy the reconstructive medical professional places a tissue expander which serves to stretch the skin and muscle in order to make room for a future implant or maintain the existing skin envelope. Prosthetic reconstruction of the breast, as a staged procedure with tissue expanders followed by implants, is a reliable method for breast reconstruction that offers favorable aesthetic and psychological results while adding only minimal additional surgical intervention. Today, the process usually involves the placement of a tissue expander under the pectoralis major muscle and remaining skin of the absent breast. The tissue expander is then gradually inflated over several weeks or months by periodic injections of saline, causing the stretching and expansion of the overlying skin and muscle coverage. When adequate coverage is achieved, the tissue expander is typically removed, and a permanent breast implant is placed into the expanded space.